The Cottage In The Woods
by SyncUK
Summary: A sequel/spin-off to the 'At The Heart Of Winter' fanfic. After Spike reaffirms his feelings towards Fluttershy, will the dragon risk it all to be with the pony he wants? R&R would be much appreciated!
1. The Secret :: Chapter 1 :: Part 1

**The Cottage In The Woods - **_**A Sequel to 'At The Heart Of Winter'**_

_**By Sync**_

Four long years had past since the events of 'At The Heart Of Winter'. Spike and Twilight were relatively happy together, and the not-so-young dragon finished being the unicorn's assistant after her studies had ceased. They lived together in the Library, but Fluttershy was still lonely. After being so let down by Spike so long ago, she really did feel that he loved her, and soon retracted into her cottage in the woods. Nopony saw her for what seemed eons, nopony really even noticed until of late. Spike. Thoughts cradled through his mind to why Fluttershy had grown so reclusive, and being blatantly unacknowledged by all the other ponies. Maybe she was busy? Maybe it was just coincidence? Spike knew better though, he felt more guilty than he had in years... The last time of which he let the Pegasus down.

###

The night air was uncomfortable, seasons had passed and of course it wasn't winter anymore. Humidity dried up Spike's mouth as the back of his throat cracked at every intake of breath. He shuffled in his bed to try an rid the inclining heat but something was on his mind though, he looked down at the unicorn in his arms. Twilight looked so peaceful. A hoof against the dragon's scaly chest as she huddled in towards him, sound asleep. Her horn nearly stabbing Spike's cheek as he looked away towards the window, evading the pointed weapon and realised how much time had progressed. It only seemed like yesterday when they both expressed their love for each other in that same bed, and was probably the best night of his life, but that was in the past now, he had other things on his mind. He gave a small grunt. It was almost unbearable! The fur, the sheets, the damned heat. All topped off with his deep thoughts about that one unicorn.

The dragon wriggled out of the tightness of both the sheets and Twilight. Then tip-toed towards the bathroom, aiming to make as less noise as possible, he didn't need that pony to explain this to, despite how harsh he made it seem. The cold tiles underneath his feet seemed so heavenly. He wished he could lay down and fall asleep there, it was that good. Spike leaned his arms onto the sink, the razor sharp claws digging into the porcelain, his pronounced muscles clenching the ceramics. Dismally, he looked down into the bottom as he twisted the knob and held his slender hands out to capture some of the freezing water. The dragon then splashed the cool liquid across his face and washed away the heat, Spike then gave a small shudder and looked up into the mirror.

He was amazed to see actually how different he looked, since dragons aged very slowly. Last time he checked himself in the mirror he needed a stool to even just meet his eyes. Surprisingly, he looked down across his slender build, bulging arms and emerging sharp canine-teeth. Arousing, the dragon liked it. But he knew he was only stalling his thoughts to what he should be thinking about, Flutters. Spike looked into his eyes again, remembering the experiences with that loving Pegasus. The way they cuddled against the stone fire, helping them embrace what was their love with some playful kissing. He still cared about 'shy - a lot. It was just weird that Nippon had mentioned anything about her for ages. Had she done something wrong? The curious dragon needed to find out, fast. But now wasn't the time to do it. He was exhausted, and he still needed his sleep. Slowly, he walked towards a plain white cabinet, reached for a small bottle and shook out 2 pills. Spike never knew what they were called, or what exactly they were for. All he knew is that they soothed his mind, and made him a lot calmer. It's not like he needed them right now though. The dragon pulled back his long neck and threw in a couple, leaving a strange sweet aftertaste as they trickled down into the pit of his stomach.

Gently, he moved out of the bathroom. Passively turning off the light as he crossed into the bedroom. If summer was going to be like this everything, he didn't know what to do. Sleeping outside would be a better option at this time. Spike dug out the sleet from his eyes and sat on the end of the bed, peering outside the window. The sky shone a deep purple, not a cloud in sight, but the dragon wasn't observing anything in particular. He was just thinking about that one yellow Pegasus, who couldn't escape his mind. Drowsily, the teenage dragon stood up while holding his claws along the top of the cold, metallic curtain rail. He pondered some more, before the sound of the night birds was interrupted by Twilight.

She gave a hazy yawn, and stretched a little before realizing that her dragon was stood up looking into the distance of the night.

"S-Spike? What are you doing up so early? It's nearly 4 o'clock in the morning.." The unicorn asked. Another yawn escaped from her rusty mouth.

"I don't know, Twit'..."

The dragon gave a disgruntled sigh as he let go of the curtain rails.

"...I'm Just thinking about stuff." Spike replied.

Twilight sat up, rubbing the side of her face with her shoulder.

"Spike, you know you can tell anything to me. Right?"

"It's nothing, really. I just couldn't sleep."

The dragon didn't like lining to Twilight. Because it either made him feel bad, or Twilight would always find a way of knowing what it was - through magic or other means. He sat back down, lifted up his legs to get back into bed. Spike carefully pulled the cover over him, so it wasn't too tight. He didn't want to end up waking up again because of the heat. Twilight reached over and gave her dragon a small peck on the cheek and snuggled up towards him. All Spike could do was just lay there, still staring out into the night. Thinking about his best-friend. He soon nodded off with Twilight, thinking about what the next day would bring to him.

###

Sharp pains stabbed through Spike. He awoke in agony as his body was stiff and aching, carefully rubbing his stomach in the process. The dragon wasn't sure what it was though. Nippon else he knew was ill. It must have been a bug or something he thought to himself as he tried to re-adjust to the surroundings.

"You feeling okay, Spikes?" Twilight began. The unicorn entered the bedroom with a small sandwich and a glass of water, all carried using her magic. The dragon twitched his eyes and sat up, looking at the rather happy pony.

"Uh, not really..." Spike admitted.

"...my Stomach wrecks."

"Oh, not to worry about that. Some food and water should sort you all out in no time." Twilight stated.

The unicorn seemed to be acting quite unusual, it's as if she knew something..

"Err thanks, Twit'." The dragon replied. He munched down the sandwich and gulped down the drink, giving a satisfactory sigh.

"So, what were you thinking about last night, Spike?" Twilight questioned.

Spike sighed again, and thought a little while of what he was going to reply with.

"Nothing really, I was a sleep for most of it.." The dragon said nervously followed by a small laugh, weighing up what would be the most easiest thing to say.

"There's no need to get all smart Spike... I know what you were thinking, I know what you was and will be up to." The unicorn accused with an aura of authority.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" The teenage dragon sassed. It was like Twilight was reading his mind...

...because She indefinitely was.


	2. The Secret :: Chapter 1 :: Part 2

Twilight almost looked disgusted at Spike, as the atmosphere had quickly turned tense in a matter seconds. All the dragon could counter the unicorn with was a puzzled grin.

"It's Fluttershy, isn't it?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Spike, I think you know as well as I do that you've been thinking a lot more about her, recently..."

"So what? Is it wrong to think about one of my best-friends?"

"Well yes... at least in the ways you're thinking about her."

The dragon was even more confused now. He had never thought of that kind of stuff anymore, at least he didn't think so. The same disgusted look remained on the commanding pony's face.

"...How?" Spike queried.

"When you're asleep of course, I just lay there looking at you... reading your thoughts."

The dragon thought Twilight was pretty crazy, but not actual crazy. Ever since her studies finished, she spent a lot more time at home - with Spike. It seemed with that she became gradually more controlling... and more powerful. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

A pause of silence emerged, Spike rushed out of bed and paced into the bathroom.

"I can't be dealing with this crazy shit, Twi'. You're joking, right?" He intimated, approaching to the small white cabinet to find those pills. Spike searched through all of it, only finding a bottle of Mane & Shoulders and some other products. He could feel a shaking in his right claw. It was intensifying. It must have been Twilight.

"Nope Spike, I think you know that I'm deadly serious." She replied.

The dragon didn't really pay much attention to what she said, he was still too busy looking around the bathroom for those special pills.

"I wouldn't bother looking for those right now, Spike. They're long gone." Twilight disclosed.

"WHAT? What have you done with them? You know how much I need them.."

The dragon exited the bathroom, only to be met face-to-face with Twilight.

"Silly Spike, of course I do. That's why we're gonna spend the rest of the day together and sort you out. You're really not well, you need your rest." She coaxed.

"No Twi', I'm going out. All I need is some fresh air and I'll be fine." The dragon exclaimed. As Spike tried to force his way past Twilight, he felt a force repel against him, unable to push past her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I already told you.. I'm going out for some fresh air.."

"What did I tell you about lying to me, Spike. It's not going to get you anywhere."

Something snapped inside the dragon. A ferocious flame erupted inside of him, he had enough of Twilight and her exploiting mind games - despite how short-tempered he was acting... He desperately needed those pills. Within a flash he wrapped his right claw around the neck of the unicorn, trapping her between the wall and himself. The dragon gave her a snarl as she tried to wriggle free, Twilight attempted to use her horn but Spike quickly covered her horn with his left claw, stopping the pony from using magic. This was the only way to Spike she was truly vunerable, but he was consumed in anger now. Twilight needed to learn her place.

"Right. No messing now. Tell me where the fucking pills are before I snap off your born." The dragon threatened. His whole arm was shaking now, either because of the intense rage or just that those pills were almost essential to him.

Twilight gave a stunned squeal. Her dragon had never ever done anything like this before.

"S-Spike... What are you doing?"

"I'll make it nice and simple for you. You are going to tell me where they are, then I'm going to leave. Okay?" He demanded.

"Mhmm..." The pony agreed.

Spike slowly released his grip, wiping tears onto his side from where the unicorn wept in fear.

"...but I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I threw them away..." Twilight admitted. Followed by a small flinch and a couple more tears trickling down her face.

The dragon didn't know what to do now. By this time he let go of the pony's horn and turned around, feeling dejected. He released what he'd just turned into, something feral, something so different from himself. Spike couldn't believe that he'd basically assaulted - abused - his lover. But was he really Twilight's lover, or was she just using him? He didn't know. All he knew is that answers were all the dragon needed.

"So, what about Fluttershy then?" Spike bugged.

The unicorn was just lying down there against the wall, almost entranced. Her eyes were red as she sniffled a little, preparing a response to the dragon.

"W-What about her?" The unicorn replied.

"Over the past couple of years she's slowly became even more reclusive, I don't think any nopony seen her in ages. Nopony even talks about her. It's strange, You must know something."

"Spike, I don't think I really..."

"Tell me." The dragon interjected.

"Okay..."

Twilight gave an uncomfortable sigh. She knew she had to tell Spike, the unicorn didn't want that to happen again.

"...Once I tell you though, you have to leave Ponyville."

"What? Just tell me Twi', I want to know. I don't care about the consequences because all I care about is my best-friend."

"Well, ever since I finished my studies. My magic became a lot more, powerful. I could do things like reading minds and you know, I was curious. Anyway, each night when you were fast asleep, I read your dreams. A lot of them were about what happened years ago, before we were together. You're thoughts about Fluttershy, your feelings...

"What's this got to do with anything?" Spike growled, becoming impatient.

"...I because jealous, since well that's who you where thinking about all the time. I didn't know what to do, I panicked."

"What did you do, Twi'?"

"With finishing my studies, as well as becoming more powerful magically.. I was a lot more politically powerful than before. I decided to question Fluttershy about both of your feelings towards each other..."

"And?" Spike said worryingly.

"Well it was quite obvious, you both had feelings towards each other. Despite if you knew it or not, it was deep inside. So I had to do anything to protect you.."

"Protect me? How on equestria would you think..."

"Spike. You asked me tell you what happened.." Twilight stated.

"Okay." Sighed the dragon.

"Now where was I. Ah yes, to protect you I had to keep Fluttershy away from you as possible. But the easiest and only way really was to put her under house arrest until she complied. Of course the other ponies didn't agree so I forced them to sign a pact. Basically saying if Fluttershy ever leaves, or you ever find out, they will come for either one of you, or both if necessary. That's why I told you that you'd have to leave Spike, but I did what did because I loved you.."

"Wow, you loved me eh? Anypony who hadn't been a stuck-up bitch would've left it how it is, and now you're going to lose me - and Fluttershy - because of it."

The dragon stared at the floor for a couple of seconds. Twilight faintly lifted up her hoof out to Spike, but he rejected it by solidly moving it out the way with his claw.

"I have to go Twi'... you even said so."

"Please Spike... I can make it better, I can..."

"The pact still stands Twilight. They're going to find out sooner or later that I know and have left with Fluttershy, and it's quite obvious that I can't trust you anymore. I'm really sorry Twi'." The dragon declared.

He rubbed the unicorns shoulder as he passed, and rushed down the staircase. All the pony could do was wimper quietly. What had she done? She'd pushed her dragon away, and to potentially face the consequences of what she made. Spike only thought about his best friend, and with a slam of the door he was out. Out of that controlled atmosphere, It felt almost alien since that talk with Twilight.

With urgency, he made his way towards Fluttershy's Cottage. Spike had to make sure she was okay...

_**Author's Note: Well that was certainly interesting. I decided to push the boat on this than any other chapter I've done for anything so far, and preparing for both some negative and positive feedback since I can see some people not liking what happened, so feel free to share your opinion's on Part 2 and would love to hear about them, good or bad.**_

_**Regards and thanks for reading,**_

_**Sync.**_


	3. Journey Into The Unknown :: Chapter 2

The sun was not even close to it's peak, yet it was already baking hot over Ponyville. Even worse by the fact that there no summer breeze, making the air dry which only added to the dragon's problems. Spike didn't really care though as he trod along the cobbled pavement, all he cared about was making his way to Fluttershy's cottage.

It was quite strange, he thought. It seemed like the dragon hadn't seen Fluttershy in months, his best-friend. Spike thought about all the times those long years ago, when they both used to bask in the sunlight on weekends, go for picnics and read books together - however boring they were. The list was virtually endless. Despite her being a shy pony, she opened up to the dragon a lot, sharing secrets, dreams, deep thoughts. It almost felt that they were closer than best-friends, closer than siblings would be. But all of that had slowly faded as time passed by as the unicorn succumbed deeper into her abode.

Blankly, Spike walked passed all the other ponies, he had no time to make idle conversation with them like he usually would and reminded himself of what Twilight said to him before the dragon stormed out.

"...you have to leave Ponyville."

Did she really mean that? Spike thought. Twilight sounded serious when she said it, but it all seemed rather pointless and crazy. It must have been something deeper than just a petty obsession over power; still he couldn't rule that out.

Carefully, he held that thought for a long while, until Spike approached the edge of Ponyville. The dragon looked up from the ground to see an almost desolate abode in the distance. A small meandering stream beckoned around the small cottage, of which half-dead trees protruded in front. An acute, dirtied track emerged straight towards the cottage. Shock overwhelmed the dragon, he didn't expect Fluttershy's home to look so different, so awful. As he moved in closer an aura of unkemptness dragged him in with interest. Spike gave a sigh of relief as thankfully, small billows of smoke plumed from the house – it was occupied.

The weather wasn't as it seemed in these parts, grey skies dominated and a coldish chill swept over the dragon as the path led into the woods. He passed over a small dilapidated bridge, where the stream was situated and examined the Pegasus' cottage further. Spike looked at the moss growing on the outer-walls, the blackened-out windows until something blatantly obvious stuck out. A massive, red stroke. A marking perhaps? Whatever it was, it triangularly dissected the door, but couldn't have been a good sign. His claw pushed through the door gently, opening it. Sunlight invaded the cottage, revealing large amounts of dust in the air.

"'shy? You in here?" The dragon said, tentatively.

He paused for a moment, aiming to not make a noise to see if he could hear a response.

Nothing.

The floorboards gently creaked as Spike resumed his search through the cottage. He didn't have to look far. Slowly, he peered his head around the corner and noticed a small, ragged pony that lay next to fireplace.

"Fluttershy... It is you!" Spike exclaimed in relief. He ran over to the yellow Pegasus, readying himself to give her a massive hug.

"Spike, w-what are you doing here?" The pony sniffed.

"I'm here for _you _'shy, I know about everything that happened – _I think."_

It was just now that Spike had realised how worse-for-wear his best-friend was looking. The dried tears down her eyes, her tattered mane and fur - coarse and rough. She was thin and looked almost exhausted. The dragon not only felt sorry for the Pegasus, but extremely guilty. He thought that he could have, and probably should've done something earlier to at least prevent some of this, instead of remaining oblivious over the past months.

Spike continued, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Slowly he picked up the pony in his arms, almost cradling her and made their way to the bathroom. A nice soothing bath would wash away the physical occurrences of her friends' abandonment, but the ones inside would remain for a long time.

Stroking her mane, Spike reassured, "It's all going to okay, 'shy."

Fluttershy remained quiet, and could only muster up a slight whimper before becoming more exhausted. The dragon reached for the light, then entered into the bathroom and then placed the frail pony in the tub. Spike then turned on the tap, releasing a torrent of hot water, which he then balanced with turning the cold tap on. He wandered over to a small, white cupboard to fetch out some bottles; Shampoo, Conditioner and some Bubble Bath.

Soothing the Bubble Bath into the water, he looked up noticing the still ever-present gloomy look on Fluttershy's face as she stared down into the soapy liquid. He extended out his arm and caressed her cheek with the back of his claw.

"Hey..."

The Pegasus looked up into Spike's emerald eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine, I _promise_ you. Okay?" He insisted.

The pony mumbled, "Mhmmm." and slumped onto her back.

The dragon felt quite nerved by this, but he couldn't think what Fluttershy went through, and of course she was almost unconscious the state she was in. Quickly, the water had filled up about half of the bathtub, bubbles filling the rest. Spike lifted himself up into the bath and lowered down - turning off the taps - his long legs surrounding the Pegasus. Leaning back, he gently swayed the pony towards his chest, in the process slowly wrapping his arms around her abdomen. They both liked the feel of their skin and fur together, cushioned by the warm flow of water between them.

Spike ran his claw through Fluttershy's wet, scraggily mane, aiming not to catch it on the back of her neck. She gave a comforting sigh as the pony slowly sank lower. The dragon's other claw still held a tight grasp around her body, he couldn't stop but notice the bulging out ribcage - she looked famished. After this he would make her something to eat, she would need that energy for later on.

"Eh, when was the last you ate something?" Spike asked.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. I-I haven't really had an appetite for eating much recently."

The dragon gave another touch of her ribs, feeling more prominent as she breathed in. He brought down his claw which was combing the pony's mane to cuddle her tightly some more. Spike hated to see Fluttershy like this, but it wasn't her fault. He brought his head down so their cheeks were touching.

"Do you remember 'shy, years ago when we used to play on the fields together, have picnics, look after the animals, y'know?"

"Yeah..." The pegasus responded with a faint smile.

"...when we _were_ best-friends?"

Spike thought for a moment as they both turned to look into each other's eyes.

"Well, we _still_ are best-friends... because I never left you 'shy."

The dragon leant in towards the yellow pony, dragging a kiss from her mouth. They both tingled with warmth inside as Fluttershy raised a hoof onto Spike's cheek, rubbing it softly. Moaning quietly, they shuffled on their sides, still maintaining their passionate hold. The dragon lowered his claw down the pony's small body – in comparison to Spike's – until he reached just behind her cutie mark, and gave an almost jolting squeeze. All the Pegasus did was moan louder as they exchanged tongues, making some of the water exit the bath as they moved about to get comfortable.

The pony released their embrace for a moment.

"Spike, I-I don't we should be doing this. You know, with Twilight 'n all."

"Oh, well. I was gonna tell you later but we kinda had a big row."

"About what?" She questioned.

"About you."

"Oh."

"She basically said if I knew about what happened to you, I had to leave. So I thought the best place to come first was to see if you were ok. And I'm glad I did." The dragon replied with a massive smile.

"Aw Spike, I'm really glad you came as well, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I-I love you, 'shy" The dragon uttered, both of their nose gently touching one another.

"I love you too, Spike. I always will." Fluttershy divulged as they resumed their kiss, more passionately this time. This was the best the teenage dragon felt in ages, but probably the best the pony had felt in years.

###

"Nope, nothing in here." Spike said dejectedly. Another cupboard in the kitchen bare.

"It's okay, I-err.. don't feel that hungry any..." She replied.

"Oh here's something." The dragon interjected. Some sort of cereal, it looked edible despite being layered in a small coating of dust. He poured out the contents of the box into a bowl and added in some cold milk.

It didn't look at all appealing.

"C'mon 'shy, you've got to eat something or you'll starve."

"Have you ate anything today?" The pony countered.

"Err, nope."

"Well, won't you starve too, silly?"

"Meh, you're more important. Plus I'm sure I can last a while longer with food anyway." He urged.

"If you say so."

Fluttershy slowly picked off some of the cereal, increasing as her hunger quickly came back to her. In no time she scoffed down the contents of the bowl, despite how unappealing it might have been, she didn't care. All she needed was to get her energy back.

"You sure ate that down in a flash, didn't you?" Spike marveled.

"Mpf-mmm." Fluttershy agreed, she could only mumble as her mouth was almost full with the remainder of the food.

Spike looked down at the table they were seated at, thinking his argument with Twilight earlier today. After a brief moment, he looked around the kitchen. Dirt almost everywhere, all the objects in the room had a shade a grey enveloped around them as the only dimmed light illuminated the dust in the air.

"We have to leave, 'shy." Spike declared.

"What?"

"We can't stay here. It's awful. And it's definitely not a state anypony should live in."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right Spike. I've got nothing here. My animals have left me, my friends have left. Almost everything dear to me has gone." Fluttershy admitted, sadly.

"Everything except me." The dragon smirked.

"Yeah, I guess that's all I need."

They both smiled at each other, and Fluttershy gave Spike a small peck on the cheek.

"I have to be serious for a second though. We have to leave Ponyville. Because I think something _real _bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Well, apparently because what I found about what happened between you and Twilight. A pact was formed that if anyone other than Twilight - and the other 5 ponies - revealed what had happened, they would be caught. Then locked away I assume, but she didn't go into that much detail.

"So what. We're being _hunted down _right now?" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Not right now, Twilight said she would buy us some time. I-I think she still has feelings for me."

"Well, don't you?"

"Not until I found about what she did to you." Spike admitted

"Oh..."

"...Well, I think we'd best get going then." She proposed.

"What? It's pretty late in the day don't you think?"

"Hmm, not really. I have rested a lot and feel a lot better now. Plus Twilight stalling is not gonna last forever. Is it?

"I guess not."

"Is there anything we can take, like supplies or something?" The dragon asked.

"Well everything in the house is virtually bare. I think it would be nice to start afresh." The pony reckoned.

"Where do we play on going? It's a long way away any other town, especially on foot."

"I think I'll take a few bits, enough for a train journey and some food anyway. Manehatten sounds nice, I've never been there but I've heard things about it from the other ponies."

"Then I guess it's settled." Spike praised. He'd love to get as far from Ponyville as possible.

Both the dragon and pegasus leaped from the table and made their way to the wooden door, a spring in their step as they were about to make the single most important decision. Leave Ponyville, possibly _forever_. As soon as Spike reached for the handle though, a sharp pain ran through his right forearm. It started shaking rather rapidly. All the dragon could do was look down, close his eyes and sharply inhale a large breath.

"Spike! You okay?" Fluttershy said urgently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It just happens every so often." The dragon reassured.

"Well, when does it usually happen?"

"Just randomly I think, I don't know why either."

"Oh well, that's not good. Do you take any medication for it?"

"Ermm, just some pills Twilight used to give me. They used to stop it for a while but then I'd feel pretty sick."

"Hmm.. wait one second."

Quickly, the pegasus rushed back into the bathroom. A clatter of noise was followed by the emergence of the pony once again.

"Are these them?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's them!.." Spike replied. The box she was holding looked really familiar. The pain had already gone though; all that the dragon could feel was a small tingling feel in his wrist.

"...We'd better keep them for later. Y'know, in case it comes back."

"Okay, sure."

They then both walked again back to the door, the pegasus looked back to have one last glimpse at what had been her home for so long. She gave a brief sigh and looked back up at Spike.

"Let's do this then." Fluttershy nodded.

Spike closed the door of the pony's cottage, hoping never to return back to it. Despite knowing the mountainous problem that lies ahead of them, they both set into the dying sunset ready to escape the woes that trapped them in Ponyville in the first place.

This is just the start of it all...


End file.
